I Think I'm In Love
by Miku-Chan
Summary: Athrun's the most well known playboy in town. He's got the looks, money and the charm to butter up any women that walks by. But why is it so hard for him to have a decent conversation with Kira's twin sister, Cagalli? AxC
1. Chapter 1

**I Think I'm in Love  
****Chapter 1  
****By** Miku-Chan  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Gudam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny characters.  
**A/N: **Kekeke, here's a new story :3  
Hope you'll enjoy it

------

"So Athrun, who is it this time?" Kira asked.

Kira was Athrun's roommate. He's kind of a Goofy guy, but he's really kind hearted, who happened to be Athrun's best friend.

"If you really must know, her name is Luna, ok." Athrun replied as he ran around his apartment trying to look for his lost tie.

"What happened to Meer? I thought you guys were doing pretty good?"

"Meer? I dated her for a whole week already. You know, it'll get pretty boring if I dated her for one more day."

"Ouch. Even with your whole playboy reputation, I'm surprise at how many girls are still willing to date you."

"Well I do have the looks. I mean look at me I'm hot." I said as I put on my once lost tie.

Kira laughed, "Okay buddy… , anyways the guys and I were thinking of hanging out at the club later on tonight, so come by when your finished with your date."

" Sure, but don't wait up for me if I don't show up."Athrun said and gave his friend a wink.

------

"Wow this place is beautiful!" Exclaimed a short haired red head, dressed in an very elegant black dress that went all the way down to her ankles, and had a slit on the side that went up to her thighs.

Athrun leaned closer to Luna's ear and whispered, "Not as beautiful as you."

Luna giggled like a high school girl and playfully punched his arm.

The dinner went by pretty fast, they talked about a whole bunch of things from their jobs to their hobbies. Athrun was the owner of 6 different malls across the world, and Luna works for Dearka at Ralph Lauren as his secretary. So you can guess how they've met, since Athrun and Dearka are good friends.

After dinner, Athrun drove Luna back to her place. "Thanks for dinner." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.  
Athrun quickly responded with his toung and placed his hand on her thighs. Luna was already out of breath but still managed to squeeze out 3 little words. "I love you." She says.

Athrun's eyes then quickly shot opened big and wide, and Luna was kicked out as fast as you could say, "bye." And with that he drove off, before she got a chance to come back in.

------

Athrun walked in to Destiny club, it was a club that Kira, Dearka, Yzak and him enjoyed hanging out at. They've been going there ever since they were 18. They had a HUGE dance floor, great music and served the best drinks in town.

"Hey Athrun over here!" Kira waved.

"So how was your date?" Dearka asked as he ordered a glass of beer.

"Horrible." Was all Athrun said.

Dearka gave him a questioned look," Really? Luna seemed like a pretty nice girl though."

"So… what happened?" Yzak asked eagerly.

"She told me she loved me."

Kira, Dearka and Yzak looked at each other, and started bursting with laughter.

"Wait, hold on, wasn't this your first date?" Kira asked.

"Yah, can you believe it, I mean all the other girls said it after we "did it" , but me and Luna were no where near that stage yet."

Dearka raised an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, could this be the reason why you dumped all the other girls? Because they told you they loved you?"

At first Athrun hesitated to answer, but eventually said, "yah."

Kira laughed, "I think Athrun's afraid of falling in love."

Athrun started blushing mad, "I am not!"

The boys started teasing and laughing. Athrun have had enough of them and just stormed out the club.

------

"Hey Athrun wake up. You don't want my sister to see you in boxers when she comes, do you?" Kira his roommate asked as he pounded on his door.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." Athrun said half asleep, with one hand rubbing his eyes.

Kira shouted, "Breakfast is ready!" like a house wife.

Athrun came out of the bathroom all dressed and said, "You know, I'm really curious to see how your sister is like."

"Oh no, don't you dare about thinking of sleeping with my sister Athrun Zala!" Kira yelled while threatening him with a spatula.

Athrun laughed, "Don't worry, I won't lay a hand on her, I mean she is your sister, she can't be much of a looker."

"Hey! Are you saying I'm ugly? Don't insult my sister like that, and you better not say that in front of her face, she has quite the temper." Kira warned.

"Ahem, so you think I'm ugly huh?" said an unknown voice.

Kira and Athrun turned around to see who it was, and it was none other then Cagalli, Kira's twin sister. "Cagalli? How did you get in?"

"Well the door was unlocked."

"Athrun, this is my little sister Cagalli. And Cagalli this is my best friend Athrun." Kira introduced.

"Big sister actually. And you must be the one that called me ugly?" Cagalli asked while shaking her fist.

"Umm, well I…" Athrun was too stunned. Not by the fact that she caught him red handed, but by her beauty. He never though Kira's sister would be so, pretty. So pretty that it made Athrun blushed.

"Don't worry Cagalli, he was only kidding. Right Athrun?" Kira said as he tried to calm his sister down.

"Ah w-well I..."

Kira gave Athrun a weird look, "Ahh… you know what I think I'll show you to your room Cagalli."

"A room? What room?" Athrun asked.

"Didn't I tell you? Cagalli's going to stay with us for a while, her apartment is getting redone." Kira replied and helped his sister with her luggage.

"But Kira, we only have 2 rooms." Athrun said as he followed Kira to his room.

Kira turned around, "I know, she'll be staying in my room."

"Then where will you sleep?"

Kira let out a sigh, "Seriously Athrun, don't you ever listen to what I say? I told you that I'll be gone for a week or two on a business trip."

"Then why are you leaving her here?"

"Geez Athrun, you said you'll take care of her until I come back." Kira was now on the verge of going nuts with his friend.

Athrun was shocked, his mouth and eyes were wide opened. While trying to think back if he actually agreed to it. And after a moment of thinking, he finally remembered that he did.

_'Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into! I can hardly even have a conversation with her, and now I have to live with her for a week?'_

------

**A/N: **err, I'm not going into details during the kissing scene. lol so you guys can just let your imagination run wild during that part. :p  
ehh hope'd you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think I'm In Love  
Chapter 2**  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.  
**A/N:** Yay here's another chapter :p  
btw, I noticed I spelt tongue wrong in all my stories XD I'll try and spell it right the next time. But you know, it's a really hard word to spell :p  
----

"Okay Athrun, I'm going to leave my sister in your hands now." Kira said as he grabbed his suitcase and walked to the front door. When he got there he turned around so he was face to face with Athrun, "And if you lay a single finger on her, I swear I'll break ever single bone in your body when I come back."

Athrun was trying to look as innocent as he could and said, "Aren't you being a little too over protective? I mean, I am your best friend."

"That's right you are my best friend, and best friends don't mess around with best friends' sister, it's a code you know." Kira stated, hold up his index finger and started wiggling it side to side.

"Geez Kira, as if he'd would lay a pinky on me when he can hardly even talk to me. Besides, I'll give him a piece of my mind if he does!"

"Oh, Cagalli your up?" Kira was shocked, since Cagalli usually wakes up at 11, not 7.

"Of course, I want to say bye to my lil brother before he leaves." she smiled, and gave her brother a hug.

"Well I'll see you when I get back. Bye Cagalli, bye Athrun." And with that Kira left the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"So... What's for breakfast?" Cagalli asked while giving him her ever so popular smile.

But all Athrun could do was give her a goofy smile, which really scared the heck out of Cagalli.

Cagalli gave him a "you better answer me or else" look, but all Athrun could say was "Ughh... yah. w-w-well.." as he continued staring at her.

This time Cagalli was really ticked off. All Athrun could say around her was "ughh, yah, well." it makes Cagalli wonder if she's even good enough for him.  
"Ugh! You know what I think I'll skip breakfast today." with that said, Cagalli stormed back into her room and continue to sleep.

Athrun was left standing there by himself, watching her leave and sighed, " Great, why am I not nervous now?" Athrun had no choice but to call Dearka for help, god he never thought this day would ever come.

----

"So you can't talk properly when you with this girl?" Dearka asked with one hand on the phone and the other signing contracts.

Athrun was getting a little impatient, "Yah, now stop repeating what I said and Help me! I'm stuck with her for a whole week."

Dearka stopped what he was doing and leaned forward, "Wait a minute could this "girl" be Kira's sister?"

There was a long pause, but Athrun finally gave in and said, "umm.. yah."

Dearka was now starting to get more curious, _'Is she really that hot?'_ he thought. " Well ok, my advise is don't try and look her in the eye when you talk, just stare at something else. or you can imagine her as... someone else. Like one of us for example, or one of your past girl friends."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"Trust me, it will, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish." Dearka hanged up, smiled and said, "it seems like our lil athrun is finally in love. But the question is will he admit it?"

----

Athrun got up, turned around and saw Cagalli. "Hey are you done with the phone?" she asks.

"Ugh y-yah."

"Well then, let's go out for lunch!" She said cheerfully and dragged Athrun out the door.

_'Ok remember what Dearka said don't look at her in the eyes, Zala'_ he thought.

----

Athrun was now driving Cagalli and him to his favorite Italian restaurant. Since he had to concentrate on the road, it was a lot easier for him to talk to Cagalli, without his words turning into gibberish.

"You know... thanks to you I missed breakfast so that means, you'll be paying for this meal ok." Cagalli grinned. She was going to rob him blind, he had no idea how hungry she is.

"Well it wasn't my fault, you know you could of made something, Kira did said make yourself at home."

"Ha I would if I could." Cagalli quickly covered her mouth with her hands._ 'Oh no! I can't believe I just said that! Way the make a fool out of yourself Cagalli.'_ She thought as she mentally smack herself on the forehead.

Athrun started laughing, "you mean you can't cook?"

"Yah so!" Cagalli was now blushing like crazy, this was just one of those secrets that was NOT suppose to get out.

"Your a girl, you should learn how to cook." Athrun smiled, still concentrating on the road.

"Hey, you know that's pretty sexist! Not all girls can cook for themselves." Cagalli said, defending herself.

Athrun tried to change the subject, "Ahh well anyways, we're here."

Cagalli turned around to face Athrun, " Hey, why are you so friendly now?" she asked with a skeptical look.

Athrun couldn't help but turn around to face her, he started blushing again. "Umm, w-w-well I..."

Cagalli sigh and muttered, "playboy my ass."

----

The lunch went by pretty smoothly, except neither of them had try to start a conversation. They just quietly ordered their food, and waited patiently, well except for Cagalli that is. She was absolutely bored out of her mind! She had never meet anyone as boring as Athrun, the only thing interesting about him was the way he talked but even that gets annoying sometimes. Cagalli had her elbows on the table and her head rested sideways upon her hand. Athrun knew what it ment, she was bored to hell. And he wouldn't blame her, but he can't start a conversation without blushing, or stuttering. So he thought back on Dearka's advice.

Athrun started looking around trying to find a place where he could stare without it making it look obvious to Cagalli that he's trying to avoid staring at her eyes. And finally, he came upon this pretty pink stone necklace she was wearing. _'Great I'll stare at that'_ he thought.

He continued to stare, trying to think of something to say, while tilting his head from side to side, but little did he know, Cagalli was staring at him too. Curious at what he was staring at, but then it hit her! He was staring at her boobs! Cagalli blushed, and started getting mad.

"Athrun Zala you jerk!" Cagalli shouted and took the closest item to her, which was a glass of water, and splashed it all over Athrun.

Athrun quickly snapped out of it, "Ugh wait, w-w-what did I do?"

Cagalli quickly ran for the exit, and headed back to Kira's place, leaving a very confused Athrun, in the Restaurant all wet and alone.

----

**A/N:** Omg I sound like a little kid using the word boobs XD but it seems like a word Cagalli would use :p lol well maybe?  
lol and I just noticed something... If Athrun's so rich, why does he live in an apartment with Kira? XD well I'm gonna answer this before anyone starts asking, He lives with Kira in an apartment because he's tired of living in a big empty house all by himself...? (lol I just made that up :p)  
----  
**cotton-angel** - lol Playboy Inuyasha? keke gotta check that out. I hope you'll write one for Gundam Seed too :3 i'd love to see/read it!  
**HimeHikari** - ohh I just finished watching that ep... I thought it was kinda cute, that is if they haven't but in the whole Cagalli and Merylin scene in there -- that kinda ruined it, but they didn't actually "break up" right? well that's all i'm going to say cuz, I don't want to ruin it for the others :p  
**KiraTatashi** - lol I guess I could try... but I doubt it'll sound good :p  
**Kandida **- lol I wonder what's going to happened too :p

**And everyone else, Thanks for your Reviews, Ienjoyed reading them:)**


End file.
